


An Apology

by MaraLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLavellan/pseuds/MaraLavellan
Summary: A slight disagreement about the Dalish leads Mara Lavellan wanting to apologize after some thought.





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting a fic, any feedback at all is appreciated.

                Mara was stuck thinking about the small disagreement that had happened between Solas and her that morning. He’d insulted the Dalish; and she had responded in the way she usually did when she felt insulted; humour. “What’s your problem with Dalish? Allergic to Halla?” The conversation had ended soon after and she knew that he hadn’t been entirely wrong. She sighed, pushing the covers from her body as she slipped off the bed. She peered through the window to see snow falling from the sky, and she grabbed her fennec fur lined cloak. She wrapped it around her body as she stepped outside.

                She slowly walked past the tavern which was mostly empty, showing how late it was. She doubted that Solas would even be awake, but if she didn’t try to apologize she knew it would bother her for the rest of the night. She arrived at the cottage he was staying in and lifted her hand to lightly tap at the door. The door creaked open after a minute or so, “Mara-? Is there an emergency?” He asked, immediately looking more alert.

               “No, no emergency.” Mara paused. “I know it’s late; and I realize exactly how ridiculous this sounds. But I’d like to apologize for my behavior earlier.” She watched the confusion appear on his expression. “I treated you unfairly on your opinion of the Dalish, not all clans are as flexible as my own and I forgot myself. I apologize.” She didn’t drop her gaze from his, and he seemed surprise.

               “I-Thank you.” There seemed to be a genuine smile on his face, and she smiled. “Would you like to come in?” he asked, opening the door for her. She nodded, stepping past the threshold and looking around. She noticed a stack of papers on a desk, and the bed. Everything else was whatever had been there before. “It’s a late hour, surely most of the recruits and our companions must be sleeping, and yet here you are. You’ve surprised me, I didn’t expect an apology from you, not for defending your people.” He said, taking a seat on the chair near the desk.

               She nodded, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, shrugging off her cloak. “I couldn’t sleep, it was stuck in my head, and I remembered the last meeting of the clans. I was young, but I could understand what they said. One mentioned a game called Fen’Harel’s teeth.” She shuddered at the thought, and she looked up to see him look intrigued, and yet also guarded. “They place human prisoners; although I’m sure they do the same with other elves so long as they’re not Dalish, into hard leather leggings with nails driven into the legs, they give them a count to one hundred to run. Then they hunt them down and kill them together.” Mara sighed. “Most clans treat outsiders terribly, and I’m certain that those games were not things passed down from our ancestors. We try to understand the best we can, but much is lost.”

               Solas looked like he was going to be sick at the thought of the game, and Mara moved across the room, placing her hand on his shoulder in an effort of comfort. “I understand, if this makes you dislike the Dalish more, but please do not allow this to cloud your judgement of me. The very thought of such a thing sickens me to my stomach.”

               His hand lifted to rest on the hand she’d placed on his shoulder. “You’ve already proven yourself and set yourself apart from any Dalish I’ve met. You gave the mages their freedom, and you help those you can to the point of exhausting yourself.” His eyes rested on her face and he seemed more certain, his hand moving up to cup her cheek, before he remembered himself and dropped his hand.

               “Thank you.” She leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before stepping away. He looked stunned as she stepped away, moving back to the bed to gather her cloak. She wrapped it around her shoulders before heading to the door. “Have a good night Solas, thank you for listening to me, and for your honesty. You’ll be joining me in the morning when I head to close the breach, correct?” she asked, a satisfied smile on her face as she watched the stunned expression fall away, and he nodded. “I will see you in the morning then.” She closed the door, behind her as she left.

               Solas reached his hand up to his cheek, where she’d kissed him. He was going to have a harder time resisting her than he had thought.


End file.
